futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnotoad
| image = | gender = Male | species = Toad | age = Unknown | planet = Earth | job = Actor | relatives = None | appearance = The Day the Earth Stood Stupid | voiced by = Synthesiser }} Hypnotoad is a large toad-like creature that has lar-ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD . His eyes glow all the time. The toad apparently uses these as a power of hypnotism on surrounding people and animals.The Day the Earth Stood Stupid Hypnotoad hypnotizes sheep into a pen at a pet contest and then hypnotizes the judges and the audience into awarding it first prize (see clip below). He is also known to hypnotise crew workers into commiting suicide when his show is interuppted. Description It is a rather large frog with eyes that put anything that looks into them into a hypnotic trance, forcing them to do whatever the Hypnotoad wants. It's eyes have black pupils with first red, then yellow rings around it. Origins The origins of Hypnotoad are unknown, but it is speculated that it is an alien, mutant or a product of genetic engineering. It would also appear that it is the only one of its kind on Earth. However, it is possible that a creature similar in design to the Hypnotoad found on Kif's homeworld is part of its ancestry.Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch Hypnotoad also has its own television show called Everybody Loves Hypnotoad. It consists of a stationary camera filming the Hypnotoad and its noise continuously. Despite the odd premise behind the show, it ran successfully for over three seasons, possibly because it hypnotises the audience. Trivia *The sound he makes is a recording of a turbine engine played backwards. TV.com *The sound was originally a temp, but it was so wrong it had to be used'. The name of the sound effect is Angry Machine. * is one of Matt Groening's favorite characters.Commentary for The Day the Earth Stood Stupid *There is an iPhone application called Hypnotoad in which you can change the color of the Hypnotoad, watch him as long as you like, and find out how much time you have spent watching the Hypnotoad. If you shake your iPhone/iPod Touch a voiceover says "ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD!". *There is an Android app that plays the sound and allows you to change the background behind the Hypnotoad. *He made a cameo appearence in the trailer for Bender's Big Score where he said "Buy it, Buy it, Buy it, Buy it." *The Hypnotoad might have been inspired by the V-frogs from Isaac Asimov's novel Lucky Starr and the Oceans of Venus. They are frog like, three legged creatures who can control the emotions of those around them, mostly serving as a defense mechanism against predators. A trance like that of the Hypnotoad is also possible when large numbers of V-frogs are working together. Due to their emotional control, they are extremely popular as pets. Internet popularity *There are many people who have not watched Futurama but are still familiar with the Hypnotoad from internet forums, where it has practically achieved Meme status. It is sometimes a surprise to these people, when they start to follow the series, that Hypnotoad is a comparatively minor character. *The line "ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD!" used by the judge of the animal show has became an internet sensation and is used on many Hypnotoad video clips and images. *On YouTube, most comments for Hypnotoad end with "ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD!". That is because most people have "fallen" under its control. The same goes for the reviews of the Android smartphone app. Only few have not been hypnotized. YouTube Videos |- | |thumb|300px|right|Our Great Overlord in 3D/HD |- | | |- | | |} Appearances Episodes *''The Day the Earth Stood Stupid'' *''Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television'' *''Rebirth'' Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Special Episodes *''Everybody Loves Hypnotoad: "Amazon Adventure"'' Comics *''Welcome To My Nightmall'' References Category:Aliens Category:Characters